


One shots to fix my writer's block

by NeonMagma



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dont expect consistent uploads, Ill take requests, Most of these will probably be chaotic, Tommy is a child, hopefully, oneshots, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMagma/pseuds/NeonMagma
Summary: Watch me update this randomly instead of the actual story that I've been writing.But uh yeah, just little short stories and stuff, feel free to drop ideas if you want! I'm open for any types of requests, as long as they aren't smut or nsfw because that makes me ✨uncomfy✨The first chapter is an actual little story type thing don't worry lol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	One shots to fix my writer's block

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza I have a feeling that everything I write with come out short :/

Phil was getting pretty tired of listening to the thumping and shrieking coming from upstairs.

And no, he didn’t mean he was tired of hearing Tommy, though he usually was. He was talking about the demons in their attic.

“Will!” Phil called, looking up when the brunette popped his head around the corner. “Your little friends are getting loud again, can you tell them to quiet down?”

Wilbur groaned, shoulders slumping. “Do I have to?”

“You summoned them, they are _your_ responsibility.” The man was using that voice. That smug, accusing one that he used when he knew that he couldn’t be argued with.

And Will knew that he had a point. “Fine.” He sighed, turning around to go up the stairs to the second floor. He loathed his past emo phase self. Where did he get the bright idea to summon actual demons? It didn’t make him cool or make the kids at school respect him. And now the whole lot of them wouldn’t leave! Even worse, they’ve started inviting their demon friends! The two or three he summoned before were relatively chill and agreed to abide by Phil’s rules, they were quiet and stayed in the attic. And then suddenly there were new ones and they were having a hard time following the rules and getting along, and hearing them fighting was becoming more and more frequent.

Throwing open the attic door, Wilbur glared at the several pairs of eyes that turned in his direction. “Hey assholes, shut up!”

A few beats of tense quiet before one of the newer ones speaks up.

“No!”

For some reason, the demon’s little group of friends thought that was hilarious, breaking into cackles and wheezes.

Wilbur wasn’t impressed at all. “You know we have an exorcist on speed dial right.” That got them to shut up, and seemed to make some of the others uneasy.

“Wilbur, to be fair, it was Dream and his little friends who started it.” Schlatt, some kind of ram demon (and one of the first he had summoned) gestured over to the three, who had been laughing before.

“Remind me who invited you three into our house?” Wilbur asked, rubbing his temples. Keeping track of these demons and the little gremlin that was his brother and his friend was difficult.

“Might have been me, sorry Will.” Fundy, a more fox like demon, shrugged apologetically. “I didn’t realize they’d act like children.” He ducked when one of the three launched himself at him. 

“Sapnap, cut it out,” Dream hissed, the weird smiley faced mask like thing on his face contorting into a frown. Sapnap crawled back begrudgingly, shooting Fundy a look, fire glinting in his eyes.

“Okay, what even happened? Because I’m sure the amount of screaming there was wasn’t necessary.” The brunette had a pretty good reason to believe that was true. Everyone up here was always unreasonably loud for no reason. Like the time that there was a mouse up here and they all freaked out over it for some reason. He wasn’t sure why the demons in the attic were scared of a mouse, but at least he could hold it over their heads forever.

Unfortunately for him, none of these demons had even the slightest bit of common sense and immediately tried shouting over each other.

“One at a time!” Wilbur shouted, crossing his arms. Once everyone quieted down again, he looked over to the only being in the room who hadn’t spoken. “Eret what happened.” 

Eret lifted their head, smiling politely. “Well, while I wasn’t paying much attention, I do believe that they were arguing about bringing more people into your attic.” He raised a finger when Wilbur opened his mouth to speak. “So we were going to vote on it. But then there was a new opinion.” Wilbur often forgot that the demon could easily change their voice. Though he could never get over the fact that their voices were identical to real people. “Why should they be the only ones to invite new demons? Hey Schlatt don’t you know any really cool and funny demons to be my friend? Or maybe woman?” Eret smiled when the brunette choked.

“Tommy?! Tommy was up here?!”

“He still is.” Schlatt grunted, pointing to the ceiling when Wilbur started looking for his younger brother. The boy was crudely duck taped to the ceiling, glaring down at them all. It was a miracle that he was still stuck there, surely the tape wasn’t strong enough to hold him. But there he was, red in the face and shooting daggers from his eyes down at everyone below. “He’s in timeout though.”

Wilbur gawked up at the blonde, not sure what exactly to do. “Yeah, okay.” He grumbled, shaking his head. “One,” He looked around at all the demons. “We are not inviting anyone else, there’s already too many of you in here. Two, stop fighting over everything, learn better ways to solve your problems you guys aren’t 4 year olds. And three,” He sighed. “Someone please get Tommy down.”

_Why did I ever decide to summon demons?_   


  



End file.
